Chopper folding devices used in printing presses are known in the art. Such a chopper folding device is for example known from the document FR-A-2 546 818. These chopper folding devices include a folding table provided with a longitudinal slot through which signatures or leaflets are pushed during the folding by means of a folding blade.
The folding table includes an application surface on which the signatures to be folded are applied. The application surface is provided with a plurality of suction holes which serve to hold the signature against the table.
It has been found that the known chopper folding device leads to folding defects, particularly on the outer edges of the signatures when the folding speed is considerable.
These defects appear predominantly, but not exclusively, when the gsm weight of the paper used for the signatures is low.